


waffles

by leafvillagebitch



Category: In Other Lands | The Turn of the Story - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafvillagebitch/pseuds/leafvillagebitch
Summary: Elliot and Luke spend a typical Saturday morning together.





	waffles

**Author's Note:**

> so this was born out of a cheesy headcanon that someone (my mom, of all people) asked me to turn into a full length fic, so....... i did.
> 
> anyway, i hope you like it! ✌

Elliot woke up cold; he saw the snow falling outside and rolled closer into Luke, and Luke’s wing instinctively tightened around him. He laid there for a few moments, trying to warm up, when Luke started to wake up too.  


“Good morning, loser.”  


Luke smiled, “Mmmm. Morning sunshine.”  


Elliot shoved Luke’s chest and Luke wrapped his arms around him and pulled him even tighter. Elliot tried to object, but his face was so squished into Luke’s chest that his protests were futile, not that that would stop him from trying. After a minute or two of Elliot yelling into his chest, Luke kissed the top of Elliot’s head and relaxed his arms.  


“You know,” Elliot said, sitting up to face Luke, “it is so unfair when you do that! You know that I am no match for your, quite frankly, obscenely muscular arms!”  


Luke pushed himself up to lean against the headboard and rolled his eyes.  


“Can we stay in bed all day?” He asked, and at the same time, Elliot said, “Should we get up then?”   


They laughed, and Elliot thought that if Luke laughed more often that the world would undoubtedly be a better place. He had said something of the sort to Serene once, and she had said Luke laughed a lot already - Elliot thought his point still stood.

 

“I’d love to stay in bed with you all day, but unfortunately, I’m getting hungry, and we both know I’m even more terrible than usual when I’m hungry. Do you want breakfast?” Elliot climbed out of bed, and when Luke started to follow he said, “No, you stay here; I’ll bring it back to you. Then we can get right to our plans of being in bed all day once we eat.”  


Elliot knew that Luke would be back to sleep by the time he was in the kitchen.  
  
He started heating up the waffle iron, desperately wishing that an electric one would work on this side of the border; it had become part of his routine to make them almost every week, and somehow it got more and more infuriating with each waffle.  


He pulled out the bag of chocolate chips he had snuck over the border and smiled as he remembered the look of pure joy on Luke’s face when he had tried one for the first time. Since then, Elliot had always grabbed a bag when he was over the border, and he always added them to Luke’s waffles.  


He had just finished putting some whipped cream, also smuggled from over the wall, on the cocoa when Luke came in and wrapped his arms around Elliot’s waist, burying his face into his neck.  


“Need any help?”  


Elliot kissed Luke’s temple and handed him the cocoa he’d made for him.  


“No, knowing you you’d probably just mess it up.” Elliot said, turning around, taking the cocoa back from Luke, licking the whipped cream off the top, and handing him the cocoa again.  


Luke laughed, rolled his eyes, sipped his cocoa, and wiped some whipped cream off Elliot’s nose. “I can’t believe you have the audacity to come into my home, steal my whipped cream, and then not even eat it all!”  


“I can’t believe you know the word audacity!” Elliot laughed and kissed him; it was soft and sweet and tasted of cocoa and whipped cream; they got lost in it until Elliot suddenly pulled back and Luke almost whined.  
  
“The waffles!”  
  
He scrambled to the stove and pulled apart the iron and the waffles were crispy, but not quite burned.  
  
“Will you go start a fire? I am freezing! I don’t know how you stand to live-”  
  
“Sure thing, El.”  
  
Luke had gotten the fire started and turned to go back to the kitchen when Elliot walked in with a tray piled high with waffles, berries, whipped cream, and chocolate chips, as well as two mugs of hot cocoa with a mountain of whipped cream on top of each of them.  
  
“Let me know if you want more,” Elliot said, sitting as close to the fire as was humanly possible. Luke sat down next to him and tucked Elliot under his wing.  
  
“This is perfect,” Luke said with a mouth full of waffles.  
  
Elliot looked at his boyfriend, who somehow, he thought, still had a face that could have been sculpted by Michelangelo himself even when he was shoveling waffles into his mouth, and felt like his chest might burst. This was a new feeling since he had started dating Luke, and he still wasn’t quite used to it. It wasn’t a bad feeling, he decided, and he wouldn’t mind it feeling it for the rest of his life.

  
He smiled and kissed Luke on the cheek, “yeah, it’s okay I guess.”


End file.
